Descend into Madness
A/N: 'This is actualy a way to inprove my update and idea fanfiction skills. My last story, Watching the Pheonix was only a little 2 to 3 thousand little oneshot and that took over 21 days to write and compleate. So, lets see If I can pull off another one, but in less time between chapters or updates or whatever? This Idea came to me after re-reading the manga (although this has happened in the anime I think.) So lets see how everyones favorite Uchiha-Jinchuriki is gonna handle this. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Tigerstar Tallonsman was not a fool. Cynical, arrogant, cruel, and rude maybe. But he was not stupid, if the defenetion of the word was used correct. "So, we meet again. Tell me, do ''they know you're here?" The figure who's turn it was to respond shook thier head. Tigerstar Tallonsman laughed. "You know, you're making a risky move comming here. You of all shinobi know how powerfull I am. After all, you've faught me three times." The figure tensed. They knew alright. The figure still did not speak. Tigerstar contiuned to speak. "And you havent won any of them." The figure spoke this time. Just by the sound of the voice, it was a girl. "They don't need to know. The less people know about this, the better." Tigerstar laughed again. "And I thought you were more dense then this. Tell me, you are not exactly here to start another battle with me again." The figure tensed again before finialy nodding. "No matter how many times you try to deny it, you and I are the same. Trying to destroy Kohona, suffering from Doujustu Madness, going insane- becoming more and more unstable by the day. You are like me. From the reason why we were both chosen to be Orochimaru's geuna pigs, to becomming a Koukon. By rectluncly focusing on trying to destroy one person, you have instead became them. Quite similar to how you and Itachi-" "Don't you speak his name! Nobody, not even Kami himself is worthy enough to say his name!" "My, my, my." "What the hell is so funny?!" "No, nothing. Tell me something cusin, what have you been doing recently. You know, ever sence your pathetic attempt to destroy the Gokage?" "What does it matter to you? And you are no cusin of mine!" "But we are so alike..I like to think of you as my cusin. We have the same eyes after all. So now that is taken care of, what have you been doing ever sence your appearence in the Gokage summit? It's been six months." The figure said nothing the head of the person lowered in shame. At this, Tigerstar let out a roar of laughter. "I knew it! You have been the Akstsuki's pet for all this time? And with Madara himself no less? I always knew the guy was a freak. How far you've fallen." At that moment the figure speed tawards Tigerstar, and slaped him. HARD. You could hear to sound echo. "I have not fallen far. I've been through shit that would make your stomach curl up! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD IT ALL! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE ALWAYS SAYING THEY CAN RELATE TO ME! NONE OF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! NOTHING!" Tigerstar didn't say anything. He again smilled. Before the figure could react, he grabed thier wrist revealing who this mystarious person was. "They care a lot about you, Sasuke. It would be a shame for them to see you in such a state like this." As he said those simple words to the Jinchuriki, her world began to fall apart. She said nothing. The both of them looked at each other directly in the eyes. They then went thier own way. Sasuke in her usual shushin of bird feathers, Tigerstar simply walked away. "When we meet for the fifth and finial time, you're eyes and soul '''will be like mine." Sasuke wanted to respond but she couldn't. She decided to leave it. After all, she wasn't one to think about things elaborately anyway, so why start now? When she would fight Tigerstar, she would skin him alive, castrate him, and leave him to rot in hell. But she stoped thinking about that. Madara had summoned her again. It was time to fight Danzo. One step clocer to avanging Itachi. She smilled. But then frowned as one more thought came into her mind: Tigerstar Tallonsman had won again. ______________________________________________________________________________________ The End.